The present invention relates to improvements in hot pour technology, more specifically, these improvement provide ready to use customized products, and, in particular, an improved method of hot pouring such materials to form customized products.
Prior art hot pour technology requires hot pour materials (such as, in particular, for cosmetics made available in compact form) to be poured into a first receptacle and then transferred by gravity or pressure poured into another receptacle (e.g., the cosmetic receptacle). As such, the poured material for use in a compact generally has a concave (recessed) viewing surface without any distinctive or customized features, such as embossed or debossed surfaces or the ability to produce such. In addition, such surfaces are often uneven and inconsistent. Any customization of such materials or products, such as the creation of designs on the viewing surface of the material requires additional and complicated steps that normally rely on computers, lasers, and other equipment. Such customization techniques are not only complicated and costly (e.g., requiring costly equipment), they often produce inconsistent results. Clearly, then, there remains a need to provide a more economical and efficient method of producing hot pour materials with consistent and even surfaces as well as providing hot pour products that may be customized with ease and efficiency and ready for use.